La diferencia entre la realidad y fantasía
by LexSnape
Summary: Estaba seguro de que, de haber tenido la oportunidad de acostarse con su profesor de pociones, no habría tenido ningún problema para conseguir una erección.


Yo juro que de verdad tenía muchos regalos... pero paja, y viene una semana entera de fics, así que ahí caerán... Esto podría bien ser la continuación de "No estás imaginando cosas" y fue escrito porque mi Marida dijo que quería porno y yo... pues yo no le niego a nada que ella me pida G. Mauvaise esto es por ti y lo sabes bien. Es la paja para la erección moral de la que hablamos.

Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise.

* * *

 **La diferencia con la realidad.**

Durante casi cuatro meses Draco sufrió más de lo que nunca había sufrido. El ser un adolescente era, sin duda, una tortura mayor que cualquiera que el Señor Oscuro alguna vez hubiera podido aplicarle a sus mortífagos. Erecciones en el salón de clase y muchas pajas apresuradas en los baños antes de dirigirse a su siguiente clase habían sido el pan de cada día para el joven rubio, así que al final había invitado a Pansy al baile de Navidad con la esperanza de que al final ella quisiera tener sexo con él, pero las cosas se habían complicado increíblemente cuando simplemente no había podido ponerla dura con ella.

Estaba _tan_ perdido…

Se había encerrado en el baño por demasiado tiempo, lo sabía, y sus compañeros no tardarían nada en indignarse y llamar a un prefecto para que lo sacara a patadas… pero no le podía importar menos, la humillación había sido tanta que sólo deseaba morir.

Estaba seguro de que, de haber tenido la oportunidad de acostarse con su profesor de pociones, no habría tenido ningún problema para conseguir una erección.

Sus pensamientos rápidamente se desviaron, en su mente resonó la voz del alto y delgado hombre dictando clase. Su pene dio un saltito y Draco gruñó frustrado a su traicionero cuerpo, pero aun así se bajó los calzoncillos sin levantarse de la alfombra en la que estaba sentado medio desnudo.

Su mano tomó su miembro duro y empezó a acariciarse.

Jugueteo con la punta y su otra mano bajó hasta sus bolas, meciéndolas suavemente, y disfrutando de la idea de que era su profesor el que lo acariciaba.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando uno de sus dedos se deslizo suavemente contra su entrada, sus ganas de metérselo eran grandes y su curiosidad por saber que se sentiría tener algo dentro lo abrumaron, así que simplemente empujó la punta gimiendo el nombre de su profesor en el momento en que la puerta se abrió.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el rostro de su profesor, y antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en nada, se corrió.

Su boca se abrió en un gemido agónico, su pene disparó largos chorros de semen y sus ojos nunca se separaron de los del hombre.

Cuando terminó, se quedó ahí sentado, con la respiración entrecortada y la dignidad por los suelos, fue ahí cuando cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza golpeara con fuerza contra la pared detrás de él.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y un sollozo brotó desde lo más hondo de su ser.

Nunca se había sentido peor, o más humillado, ni siquiera cuando Moody lo había convertido en hurón.

Se había corrido simplemente por ver el rostro de su profesor de pociones.

—Deberías de limpiarte o al menos cubrirte —Draco abrió sus ojos de golpe. Severus Snape estaba sentado en cuclillas frente a él, su codo apoyado en una de sus rodillas, y su mejilla apoyada en su mano, mirándolo con las cejas alzadas y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Draco chilló indignamente, subiéndose los calzoncillos lo más rápido posible.

La sonrisa en los labios de Snape solo se hizo más evidente a la vez que extendió su mano hacia el pecho de Draco, con su dedo recogiendo un poco de semen y para luego llevárselo a la boca.

El adolescente boqueó incapaz de decir nada, incapaz de pensar en absolutamente nada que no fuera su profesor _comiéndose su semen._ La idea de tener la boca del hombre en su miembro solamente logró que se endureciera un poco a pesar de o humillado que se sentía.

—Supongo que tienes muchas fantasías conmigo. Y supongo que en algún momento podría enseñarte la diferencia entre eso y la realidad.

Draco sintió como su cuerpo ardía, y la erección dentro de su ropa interior de seda negra solo se hizo más evidente. Severus le revolvió el cabello y se puso de pie.

—Puedes pasar por mis habitaciones en cualquier momento que necesites ayuda, Draco —el hombre salió del baño y el rubio se quedó ahí por demasiado tiempo, el suficiente para que sus amigos amenazaran con llamar de nuevo a su profesor si es que no salía, y la verdad era que Draco decidió que sería más interesante ver si el hombre volvía a aparecer.


End file.
